A Day In The Life Of Jeanne D'Arc
by Zirconia1218
Summary: Jeanne Arc had just been accepted into Beacon Academy, the problem is she didn't even enroll! Now Jeanne has to attend Beacon Academy surviving speedsters, bullies, and being a leader to a 'unique' team and controlling her new found sembalance while solving the mystery of who gave her the acceptance letter. Genderbend fic.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Summary:Jeanne Arc had just been accepted into Beacon Academy, the problem is she didn't even enroll! Now Jeanne has to attend Beacon Academy surviving** **speedsters, bullies, and being a leader to a 'unique' team while solving the mystery of who gave her the acceptance letter.  
**

 **Authors Note: Okay, so I've got this idea of a genderbend fanfic with Jaune as the main character circling in my head for a while now and I just had to get it out of my system! now its time to read! Onward chapter!**

* * *

This was it, she still couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to Beacon. She could still remember her family's shocked faces when she had received the acceptance letter just yesterday in the mail. Her parents were proud, her mother especially who she swore had stars in her eyes! Even her brothers were just as surprised as she was but nonetheless congratulated her and apologized for mocking her poor combat skills. She wanted to tell them that it was just probably a joke, but when her father had hugged her and praised her for living up to the Arc family name and becoming a hunter of great caliber.

That got her to shut up. She just couldn't tell them when they were so proud and happy for her, she couldn't bear to break their hearts.

So here she was. On the first dustship to Beacon Academy. And she regretted not telling her parents the truth, Jeanne hugged her stomach as she felt it churn, her face was now green and she had a hand over her mouth trying her best not to blow chucks before she even got to Beacon.

She was trying her best to tune out all the voices and other noises in the ship that were making her head spin.

"Ugghh" She moaned in pain when she heard a loud voice that made her head ache. She looked over to the red haired boy wearing a red hood and a tall and muscular boy with wild blond hair, she assumed they were siblings as the blond boy pulled the red haired boy into a hug making the boy let out an adorable protest

She would have chuckled at the sight it reminded her of her and her brothers, you know if she wasn't having a major case of motion sickness.

After a few short minutes of suffering a hologram of a man with blond hair and a long black cape appeared and started explained some important things, but she couldn't concentrate and she only heard the part where they were approaching Beacon. She mentally did a victory pose and silently thanked the man.

When the ship had finally landed she bolted to the nearest trash can and spilled out all the contents of her stomach. When it was all gone she lifted her head and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket she lifted her head up and was greeted with the disgusted faces of the other students.

 _'Great job, Jeanne, its the first day and you've already made a complete fool of yourself'_ She mentally smacked herself.

She straightened herself out and tried to salvage what was left of her dignity she saw something she never thought she would see except on TV, she recognized those icy blue eyes that shone with radiance no matter what, that neatly combed snow white hair. She never thought she would ever get this chance in her whole life, but this was happening! She actually gets so see him up-close and personal! Eiss! Eiss Schenee! The heir of the Schenee dust company, was here at Beacon! No surprise there, she saw him on TV once when he was doing a performance and his ability was no joke! He had talent, it was like he was a natural born huntsman. And his voice made her swoon.

She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks at the sight of her idol.

But something felt wrong, she looked closer and saw that he was not alone, he was with the red haired boy earlier from the dustship, but wait. ' _What was- oh no'_ She thought when she saw the vial of red dust Eiss was angrily shaking in the red haired boys face was slightly unsealed and the dust was escaping from it and the red haired boy seemed to had inhaled some of it causing him to sneeze. Combine with the red dust it made an explosion that blew up in Eiss's face, when the explosion had cleared up the red haired boy was apologizing and Eiss was enraged for almost being blown off the cliff.

She felt bad and wanted to step in but stopped when a boy with cat-like eyes wearing a black hat grabbed the vial of dust that was rolling on the ground, Eiss looked happy for some reason then got angry all over again, did the boy insult him or something? When the two had left the red haired boy was sitting on the ground with a sad look on his face and laid down on the ground in defeat.

Jeanne felt sorry for him he was having a tougher day than she was, she took this chance to help him, after all the duty of an Arc is to help those in need. She walked up to the boy and extended her arm out in a friendly manner. "I'm Jeanne" She introduced herself.

"Ruben" The boy replied grabbing her arm and getting himself back on his feet.

"Rough day?" She asked.

"You have no idea" Ruben sighed.

There was a moment of silence before Ruben started chuckling "Aren't you the girl who threw up on the ship?"

Jeanne's face went red with emberrasment "Hey! I have a serious case of motion sickness okay! I didn't mean to throw up on the ship!" She protested. "Alright then . . . . . uh . . . . . Vomit girl?" Ruben said the first thing that came into mind, he wasn't that good at meeting new people much less remembering their names, he'd fix that problem later. He started following Jeanne who suddenly started walking to another direction while ranting. "Look all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"Look I'm sorry, Vomit girl was the first thing that came to mind, I'm not really a social person and I'm not that good at making friends either so I'm sorry if I insulted you" Ruben apologized. Jeanne gave a small smile "Then were kind of the same, in a way" She said.

Ruben stopped and gave Jeanne a quizical look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, back in my home town I wasn't really 'popular' I barely even made any friends there and I was the laughing stock of my school, the only friends I had were my family and my brothers. And it really didn't help that I was socially awkward. I guess that why I went to Beacon, so I can get a confidence boost I guess, What about you? No offense but you seem a bit young to be here, not that I'm insulting you or anything!" Jeanne explained.

"Well I came to Beacon because I was invited by the headmistress after I beat up a bunch of bad guys who were trying to rob a dust store, then I followed one of them on top of a roof then all of a sudden a hunter appears and saves me! Then I asked for his autograph and well stuff happened and I now I'm here with my brother" Ruben explained, when he was a bit taken back when he saw Jeanne with stars in her eyes. "Uh, Jeanne, y-your eyes- there-" He tried to point out.

"Wow! You actually got to watch a hunter fight! That must have been awesome, what was his name?" Jeanne asked excitedly.

"Well he's a teacher here, Professor Glynn, you have seen him right? His hologram welcomed us while we were still in the dustship? Don't you remember?" Ruben asked.

"I was busy" Jeanne said quietly.

Knowing what she meant Ruben nodded his head and kept quiet.

"So how far until we reach the dorms?" Jeanne suddenly asked.

"I don't know I was following you" Ruben shrugged.

"Oh great were lost" Jeanne said. "Do you think they have a land mark or something?" She asked.

"No, not that I know of" He replied. Jeanne sighed "This is going to be a long day"

* * *

 _ **Minutes later**_

After a while of asking for directions and getting lost they finally reached the main hall. "Ruben! over here I save you a spot!" Yin called out waving to his brother. "Oh! Yin!" Ruben called out running to his brother leaving Jeanne alone. "W-wait! Ruben" Jeanne called out but Ruben had already disappeared into the crowd. "Great now where am I going to find a nice quirky boy to talk to" She complained walking off into the crow near the stage. Unknown to her a red haired spartan was looking her way.

"How's your first day going little brother?" Yin asked asked Ruben who turned and glared at his brother. "You mean after you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yin asked.

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was some fire a-and I think some ice?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yin asked.

Ruben scoffed "I wish I accidentally tripped over some crabby guys luggage and then he started to yell at me! and then I sneezed and then I exploded! and then he started yelling again and I felt really really bad and I tried to apologize but he wouldn't listen and I just wanted him to stop yelling!"

Behind Ruben Eiss was staring at him in anger "You!" Eiss yelled scaring Ruben into hiding behind his brother. "Its happening again!" Ruben yelled.

"Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yin eyes looked to his younger brother with disbelief and fear "Dear lord, you really did explode"

Ruben came out from behind his brother and turned to face the Schnee heir"It was an accident! I swear!" Ruben said before Eiss shoved a pamphlet in front of him that said ' **Dust for Dummies** '.

"Whats that?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

Eiss began to explain important details about how to properly use dust however as he began to explain his words kept speeding up and getting more hard to follow for Ruben to understand "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible _foranyinjuriesordamagessustainablewhileoperatingaSchneeDustCompanyproductalthoughnotmanditorytheSchneefamilyhighlyincouragesourcustomerstofamiliarizethemselveswiththiseasytofollowguidetodustapplicationandpracticeinthefield_ "

"Uhhhh?"

"Do you really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!"

Eiss gave the pamphlet to Ruben "Read this and don't ever speak to me again" He said sternly.

"Guys, I think you two may have gotten on the wrong foot, so why don't you guys start all over again? You know, try to be friends? With no yelling this time" Yin suggested.

"Great idea!" Ruben cleared his throat before extending his hand out to Eiss "Hello Eiss my name is Ruben wanna be friends?We could hangout or spar?"

"Yeah! And we can study together and talk about girls like cute blonde tomboyish over there?" Eiss said pointing to Jeanne who noticed his gesture and started to blush, not noticing the obvious sarcasm along with Ruben.

"Seriously?" Ruben asked ecstatically.

Eiss couldn't believe how naive this boy was "No"

Ruben hung his head low in disappointment while Yin and Eiss were facing the other direction while Jeanne was staring at the trio with curiosity. Their attention was caught when the headmistress was about to make an announcement "I will keep this brief" She started "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy"

At this Yin narrowed his eyes as did Eiss.

"In need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step" After the headmistress finished her speech she walked off the stage with her cane. Professor Goodwitch took her place in front of the mic "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow you initiation begins. Be ready, your dismissed" He announced soon after he followed the headmistress.

* * *

After the speech was given they were led into the ballroom where they were going to spend the night, Jeanne still couldn't shake the feeling there was a reason she was sent here, even though she was physically incapable of being a hunter. And she wasn't even given any formal training what so ever, knowing she couldn't figure out the answer she decided to go to sleep.

She opened her bag and started rummaging for her pajamas, she instantly froze when she came in contact with a soft fabric. _'No. no no no no! She couldn't have!'_ Jeanne thought desperately wishing. She took a deep breath and took the piece of clothing from her backpack closing her eyes in fear, she open her eyes and groaned.

In front of her was a pink, frilly night gown that reached to her knees. When she saw the horrifically girly piece of clothing she immediately stuffed it back in her bag looking around and hoping no one saw. She grabbed her bag and darted the bathroom quickly entering the stall and locking it. She started to rummage her bag in hopes of finding her onsie pajamas but no luck.

Her mind drifted to the memory of the day before she left Beacon.

* * *

 _"But Mom!" Jeanne complained.  
_

 _"No buts! Look sweetheart let mommy help you, this will be the last time I'll see you in awhile" Her mother sniffed._

 _"But mom it won't be that long! I'll be back at summer vacation mom" Jeanne said trying to reason with her overly emotional mother. "Dad!" Jeanne exclaimed trying to get help from her father who in turn said "Let your mother do what she wants Jeanne, you know her once she's made up her mind there's no stopping her" Her father said calmly._

 _Jeanne sighed in defeat. "Okay Mom you can help me pack but-"_

 _She was cut off by her mother who gave her a hug. "I promise you will have everything ready for tomorrow" She said. Jeanne smiled at how caring her mother was "Thanks mom"_

 _"Alright then, Leave it to me! I'll make sure you'll be the most best dressed girl Beacon has ever seen!" Her mother exclaimed before running up the stairs and towards her room followed by the sound of various locks being set in place. At this point Jeanne was silently praying her mother wouldn't go too far as too pack her girly dresses or skirts, or something even more out of her comfort zone!_

* * *

"Why Mom?" She sobbed.

Knowing she has no choice but to wear these she swallowed her pride and put them on. She grabbed her slippers, her face turned into one of pure horror when she saw the pink bunny slippers. "I think my eyes are hurting from all the pink" She complained rubbing her eyes.

Putting the bunny slippers on, Jeanne didn't have the courage to look in the mirror, she untied her ponytail so that her long blond hair covered her eyes in hopes of concealing her face and left the bathroom hoping to get some sleep and forget about this horrible experience.

She started walking as humanly possible before she heard a whistle.

"Wow, that must be the frilliest nighty I've ever seen" Yin said.

Jeanne blushed in embarrassment and started walking faster to the girls side of the ballroom.

"Wait. Is that Jeanne?" Ruben thought out loud which made Jeanne almost run in embarrassment _'Please let this be over!'_ She thought desperately. She was too busy walking to fast she didn't notice the person in front of her and bumped into him. Before she could fall the mysterious person caught her "Are you alright?" Jeanne looked up at her savior and gave him a thankful smile.

"Yeah, thanks" Jeanne thanked, she did not want to look him in the eyes, her blush was still ever present in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration, she was supposed to be a huntress! Brave and strong! Not girly and cute!, at least that what she thought.

"You know, you should really look where your going, you might hurt yourself" The stranger said helping her to her feet. "I'll remember that" Jeanne said she tilted her head up to get a glimpse of the kind stranger, the stranger had dark red hair and bright green eyes. Their eyes quickly met and Jeanne's eyes darted to the floor after thanking him once again she quickly ran over to the girls side and laid out her sleeping bag next to a girl with pink eyes who was busy setting up her sleeping bed while a red haired boy with turquiose eyes kept chatting away effectively driving off the other students that were near them who wanted to sleep.

"Wait!" The red haired boy called out wanting to know her name. He sighed in disappointment when he realized she couldn't hear him and was already on the other side of the ballroom. But he had a feeling they would meet each other again very soon. With that reassurance he anxiously waited for tomorrow.

* * *

"So Ruben" Yin started giving his brother a knowing look. "Who was that cute girl?" Yin asked with a sly smile.

"Oh no you don't" Ruben glared at his older brother with full knowledge of what he was planning. "Jeanne is the first friend I've made here and I don't want you to hit on her and then things supposedly don't go the way they should be and drive her away" Ruben said.

Yin gasped in shook. "Now why would you think I would ever do that?"

Ruben gave his brother a look that said 'Are you serious?'. "Okay, okay, I won't try to hit on her I promise! But you at least have to introduce me" Yin winked. "Fine, but I swear if you drive her away" Ruben threatened.

"I know, but you know I don't drive them away on purpose right?" Yin said.

"Yeah, I do" Ruben said. "Too be honest they were kind of wonkey" Yin said. "I mean seriously? On the first date and their THAT forward!" Yin exclaimed at the memory of the date gone wrong with one of Ruby's friends at Signal.

"Yin"

"I mean, sure I don't really mind but they could at least be subtle about it, they don't have to be so pushy" Yin ranted, he could still remember that time when Ruben's friend leaned in a little bit too close on their dinner date making the candle fall. On him, and his crotch caught on fire.

"Yin"

"And I don't kiss on-"

" **Yin!** " I get it. My friends aren't exactly 'normal' and Clary is a bit pushy and forward but she is nice once you get to know her" Ruben said.

"Alright whatever you say bro" Yin said rolling his eyes not believing in his brothers words about Clary one bit. He wasn't one to hate on girls, but getting run over by a hot dog mascot and a kiddie train was a bit too much for the blonde.

"Thank you" Ruben smiled as he continued to write the letter to his friends back at Signal Academy. He would miss his old school, it felt kid of weird not knowing anyone but there were so many opportunities here at Beacon, who knows he might get to make more friends than he originally thought?

Silence followed, then a sound of a match being lit. Ruben glanced at where the sound came from, and saw the same boy from earlier. "That boy. . . "

"You know him?" Yin asked.

"No. Not really he saw what happened this morning and helped me, in a way, but he left before I could even say anything" He explained.

"Well this is your chance to say something then!" Yin said grabbing Ruben by the arm and dragging him over to the boy.

Sitting in the corner of the room was the boy with cat-like eyes, watching them with curiosity and annoyance, they were being to noisy for him to finish his late night reading one of his favorite books about a woman with two souls, but he had to admit these people were interesting, too bad he knew that if they found out who he really was they wouldn't even give him the time of day , he sighed and grabbed the candle next to him and blew it out

"Who turned off the lights?" Ruben asked with a frown, "Don't tell me we have a curfew!" He whined.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **Authors Note: Okay. . . . . . Thats it. Welp, thanks for reading and kindly review please, I appreciate constructive reviews. Seriously though, review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Returning Memories

**Chapter 2: Initiation**

 **Authors Note: Yea, I can't think of Ozpins name if he was a girl so I'll just go with the first thing that came to mind. So sorry if it sucks, if you want you could suggest a better one, and yes I'll give you credit. And you may or may not have not noticed the slight difference in my writing, and well, the way I write depends on the whether , yeah, weird. Anyways onto the chapter!  
**

* * *

 _It was a chilly morning, normal in the season on winter. But this day was no ordinary day, "Come on Dad! Hurry up we've gotta hang the decorations before the guests arrive!" A 5 year old Jeanne said dragging her father by the arm and carrying an ornament in the other. Her father was amused at his daughters enthusiasm "Alright, Alright, I'm coming" He laughed._

 _Before they could hang any ornaments a knock was heard from the front door, her mother opened the door revealing a woman with silver hair wearing a snowman sweater with a red scarf, behind him was a handsome man with blonde hair he was wearing a red santa clause suite with a crown as his emblem on the back with a matching hat and a genuine smile. As soon as Jeanne saw the two she immediately let go of her fathers hand and ran towards them, giving the silver haired woman a big hug._

 _"Aunt Ozzy!" She said happily, you could practically feel the smile in her voice._

 _Ozlyn smiled at the little girl who had given her a nickname over the years "Hello Jeanne, my you've grown"_

 _Jeanne broke the hug and gave him a toothy grin "I know, I've been drinking milk everyday just like mommy says and look at me now!" She boasted with a proud smile. Ozlyn ruffled her affectionately and took a seat on the couch. Jeanne's father handed her a cup of hot cocoa before sitting next to her. "So" He began. "Yes?" Ozlyn asked.  
_

 _"I didn't think you would actually come here" Mr. Arc said in disbelief. He gave a heavy sigh "Look why are you really here? First you tell us you can't come then you suddenly arrive, whats really the reason?" Mr. Arc asked seriously._

 _The jolly looked on Ozlyn's face faded and turned to one of seriousness "As you know this is the time of winter, the Grimm are usually in hibernation at this time of year but for some reason they are not hibernating and are in a dangerously aggravated state, they are not limited to Ursi alone, Deathstalkers and Nevermore's along with Beowolves are beginning to awake from their slumber and if they are allowed to roam free. . . . then nothing within this area along with its residents with be left in the morning" She said grimly._

 _"Let me guess, your here because your leading a group of hunters on some sort of dangerous mission, am I right?" Mr. Arc guessed._

 _"Yes but I suppose I could stay for awhile" She said looking at Jeanne along with her brothers who were busy hanging ornaments on an infuriated Glynn who was tied up with festive lights his eyes were twitching in annoyance, clearly trying his best not to yell at the children especially when it was such a joyous holiday. While Mrs. Arc was taking as much pictures as she can planning to put it all in the family album._

 _Mr. Arc laughed at the sight. "How in the world did you convince someone like Glynn Goodwitch to put on a santa suit?"_

 _"I have my ways" She replied taking a quick sip of cocoa right after._

 _"Well, I hope you can wait, we aren't exactly ready yet" He said. Ozlyn smiled at him, "No worries, we can help if you want" She suggested. "Perfect!" Mrs. Arc Pipped up. "You can help me in the kitchen" She said._

 _Hours passed and the guest started to arrive, they were mainly friends and family, it was all going well until-_

 ***BOOM***

 _Gunfire could be heard and the party went to a halt. "It already started?" Glynn asked in disbelief removing a golden star of his head. "But that shouldn't happen- unless" Glynn's face was one of horror when he had realized that the Grimm were moving faster than they thought and judging by the gunfire the students were being pushed back towards the village. Glynn took action immediately, he grabbed his dust crop and went outside the door. "No one leaves until we say so!" He ordered before rushing out into the forest.  
_

 _Jeanne's eyes went wide when she heard this, she had always known that her Uncle was a hunter but she had never seen him fight, taking advantage of the shock that the guest showed she sneaked out the back door when no one was looking and quickly followed Glynn through the woods. Jeanne was awed when she saw the scene before her, hunters and huntresses were fighting Ursi and Deathstalkers, the agile moved and precise marksmanship impressed her to no end._

 _Suddenly a hunter turned to her and yelled "Don't move!" Jeanne turned around and saw the masive Ursa behind her and slowly backed away forgetting what the hunter had told her. Suddenly a tremor began and just as the hunter was about to take aim he was hit with a projectile and missed his shot, instead the dust infused bullet went Jeanne's direction. Jeanne's body felt limp and the felling in her legs was lost and she fell down, everything went black._

* * *

Jeanne gasped in shock when she woke up, her whole body was covered in cold sweat. Jeanne put her hand on her head, she didn't remember having that kind of nightmare before, so why know? _  
_

Groaning she got up and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom where she saw the girl with pink eyes casually brushing her teeth while her friend, the red haired boy was still chatting away while brushing his teeth, she admired how energetic the boy was in the morning, though she wondered why he was in the girl bathroom?

She took a shower and changed into her usual clothes afterwards she went into the lockers to get Crocea Moors and get ready for the initiation, when she strapped on the last piece of armor to her chest. Her mind wandered to the letter and the dream, she didn't understand, did she know the headmistress before she went to Beacon? Was she really shot? Or was it just a nightmare.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed the disturbing look on Eiss's face. She approached him with caution "Uh, Eiss? Are you- Alright?" She asked him, Eiss's facial expression turned back to normal and he turned to glare at Jeanne "Yes, Why wouldn't I be?" He asked her.

"Well, your face- just now, was- well. . . . Uhh?" Jeanne tried to say but she didn't want to insult her crush.

Eiss shot her a glare. "Hmph! Nonsense, I wasn't making a strange face" He defended. "So?" He turned to look at her "I'm surprised you even have the confidence to talk in front if a celebrity without any shame" He said.

"Celebrity?" Jeanne asked. As far as she knew there wasn't any celebrity here, or was there?

Eiss eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you being serious? Don't you know whose standing in front of you right now?" He asked pointing to the red haired spartan whose face immediately brightened when he saw Jeanne. "Hello there" He waved at her with a smile.

Jeanne recognized him "Hey, Aren't you the guy who helped me last night?" She asked him.

"Yes, I didn't get your name though" He pointed out.

"Oh, its Jeanne" She replied. "And you are?" She asked him much to the Spartan's surprise.

"Phyrrhus Nikos! He's **THE** Phyrrhus Nikos! The four time champion in the Mistral Regional Tournament, a new record!" Eiss pointed out, why were people here so ignorant of the important individuals?

* * *

"Aaaaachooo!" Ruben sneezed.

Yin gave him a worrying look "Don't tell me your getting a cold"

"Naahh, I don't think so, I do think someones talking about me though" He said.

"I always knew you were going to be famous one day" Yin said proudly wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Oh, shut up" Ruben rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Who?" Jeanne asked.

"Ugh!" Eiss said rubbing his temples. But he knew how to deal with people like Jeanne, knowing he'd usually use this as a last resort he did it anyway "He's the mascot for the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flake box, He is literally on **EVERY** box!" Eiss clarified.

"Oh" Jeanne said before it all sunk in. "Oh! But they only put celebrities on the front of the box!" She said. Phyrrhus blushed at this "Sadly though, it isn't very good for you" He said.

"Wow, so you really are a celebrity" Jeanne said.

Eiss turned to her and said "Now do you think you should be standing in front of someone like him, hmm?" He said smugly. Jeanne's confidence took a hit at this. "No I guess not" She said in embarrassment as she hung her head low. She turned to walk away before she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Pyrrhus giving her a smile. "Jeanne, you don't have to be embarrassed, I think your a great person, I have a feeling your going to be a grest leader some day" Pyrrhus said honestly, from the day he saw her, he felt as if there was something special about her, he couldn't figure it out yet.

Jeanne looked at him in shock "R-really? You think so?" She asked, on one has ever said that to her, except for her grandparents.

Pyrrhus nodded "Yes" He replied with a smile. Making Jeanne beam in happiness. "In that case, will you join my team?!" She asked. Happy that someone finally acknowledged her and saw her potential, she wanted to be partners with this person, she was sure of it! Pyrrhus was a little shocked by her request but smiled "Jeanne, I would lo-"

"Wait just a moment!" Eiss yelled getting in between the two. He couldn't let this happen! If he did then he would have to deal with this uncouth blonde for the next 4 years! He couldn't tolerate her for even 5 minutes much less a year! He had to think of a reason to drive her away!

"Well. . . What makes you think you two are going to be partners? I heard that in each team there will be 4 members so what are the chances you two will be partnered up?" Eiss asked folding his arms together.

"I guess your right" Jeanne frowning. "But, hey, It can't hurt to hope right?" Jeanne said hopefully.

Eiss's patience was wearing out, his eye was twitching at this point "Listen here-"

 **'Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation, again all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately'** Professor Glynn's voice announced through the intercom.

After hearing this Eiss glared at Jeanne hoping she got the message and walked away with his head held high. Jeanne looked miserable when she saw Eiss give her that look, that wasn't at all what she intended when she came over to talk to her idol. Pyrrhus went over to Jeanne and comforted Jeanne "There, there, I'm sure Eiss didn't mean it like that" He said patting her on the back.

"Yes I did!" Eiss retorted standing in the middle of the door then slamming in shut.

 _'How can he even hear us? He already went out of the building'_ Pyrruhus sweatdroppped.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Jeanne" Pyrrhus said before her left.

"Likewise" Jeanne sighed as she leaned behind a locker looking at the ground in disappointment. _'Well there go my chances at a partner, yey. . .'_ She thought sarcastically,

"Yikes, that was kinda harsh" Yin commented walking over to Jeanne with Ruben.

"I just don't get it, what am I doing wrong? I try to be nice and not awkward all the time so why do I keep messing up?" Jeanne asked. "At this rate I'll never make friends here" She sighed.

Ruben frowned "But I'm your friend" Ruben said trying to cheer her up "And Yin is too! I think?"

"Yin?" Jeanne asked.

"Yeah! That's me, nice to meet you Jeanne" Yin said shaking her hand. "I'm Ruben's older brother!" He introduced. Jeanne smiled, maybe she did have friends and she was the only one who didn't know? "Nice to meet you" She replied.

"Come on guys, lets go initiation is about to start without us" Ruben said as they went to the cliff.

* * *

When they had arrived all of the students were standing on what looked like launching pads. Jeanne gulped in fear. She took the landing pad near Ruben, he noticed her fear "Jeanne, don't worry, you'll be fine this is what we trained for" Ruben reassured her with a smile, but it didn't help Jeanne calm down.

'Easy for you to say, you've been trained, I haven't' She thought. Which made her somewhat shameful, everyone here had been given proper training and did their best to be where they are now with hard work and dedication. And her, she didn't even work hard, her parents never bothered to give her training, heck! She even thought that one of her brothers might inherit Crocea Moors. Yet, here she was, about to fight for the first time in her entire life, she cheated getting into this Academy. She didn't even want the letter, but she didn't want to disappoint her parents either.

She sighed heavily in frustration. Yin noticed this and suspected she was just a little bit too nervous about the initiation. "Hey Jeanney, don't get so worked up. You'll be fine there's no need to be so nervous, after all its just an initiation test. Its not like you'll die or anything" Yin said.

Jeanne paled instantly. Ruben glared at his brother. "What?" Yin asked. Ruby sighed.

Just then the headmistress arrived with Professor Glynn who was carrying a scroll with him while the headmistress had her mug of coffee. She stood in front of them all looked at them each. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" She explained.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given team mates. Today." The Professor explained.

"What?" Ruben groaned. As did Jeanne.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well"

Ruben turned around and looked at his brother praying to become partners with him, or at the very least Jeanne.

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years"

"What!" Ruben exclaimed, various thought were circling around in his head, what if he didn't partner up with his brother? What if he didn't partner up with someone who he didn't get alone with? Worse. What if he paired up with Eiss?! He could practically feel the years of agony and argument already!

While a certain bubble red haired turned to face his childhood friend "See, I told you Rei" He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Rei's facial expression however, did not change. To the untrained eye that is, but Nore knew that if you looked at the right time you could see a small smile on the pink eyed martial artist's face.

"When you are partnered up make your way through the northern end of the forest you will need opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die"

Yin seemed oddly happy when he heard the 'Destroy everything in you path' part of the headmistresses explanation.

Jeanne gulped once again nervously, starting to regret not telling her parents the truth.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and returned to the top of the cliff were you will guard that item as well as your standing in Grade you appropriately. Now, is there any questions?"

Jeanne immediately raised her hand. "Umm, Ma'am?"

"Good!" The headmistress said completely ignoring Jeanne. "Take you positions!" She announced. And everyone did as they were told all except for Jeanne whose hand was still raised. "So this landing. . . . Strategy thing? A-Are you like dropping us off a dusthip or are you going to give us parachute's? Or something?" She asked.

"No, you will be falling and you will be using your own landing strategy" The headmistress replied.

Then one of the launching pads clicked and Eiss was the first one to be sent off the cliff.

"Oh, Ok" Jeanne replied. Then her eyes widened in "Uhh, wait are you saying that we'll be thrown off the cliff?!"

Yin was next to be launched, she put on a pair of shades right after winking at his little brother. Then was happily launched into the air.

"Yes" The headmistress nodded.

Jeanne was about to say something before her launching pad clicked. She swallowed hard. "W-Waaaaaiiiitttt!" She shouted as she was set flying into the air, her body was spinning out of control, she put her hand of her mouth once she felt like gagging. It was like the dusthip all over again!

Professor Glynn watched in concern "Are you sure she is going to be alright?" Professor Glynn asked facing the headmistress. "I don't want to repeat what happened 12 years ago" He said. He could never forgive himself for what happened. None of them could ever forgive themselves. The headmistress most especially.

"I know. . . . . . But this time is different, she wont be alone and this time were watching over her, if anything happens to her we will be there" She said. "It will not be like the last time Glynn, I promise you that" She said taking a sip from her mug.

Glynn sighed. And nodded his head. "I will have to keep you to your promise then"' He said. This time, maybe, she will finally find out the right way.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Heyo there readers! Zirconia here~ Okay I know this chapter raises quite the few question, But first of all- I am so sorry for the spelling mistakes!, secondly, WOW! I did not expect that many likes and follows right after I posted the story. It really pumped me up to make this one real quick as I can!  
**

 **So thank you! Remember, you comments are what keeps me going as a writer! And on other news I will be deciding who is going to be Jeanne's love interest ( _Since this is a romance fic_ ) 2 or 3 chapters from now. Who will it be you ask? Well I cant tell you. . . . Yeah sorry about that. **

**Anyways thanks for the support guys and please don't forget to review and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fury Unleashed

**Authors Note: Hello readers! Zirconia here, to give you the latest chapter. First of all I would like to thank everyone who liked, followed and reviewed!, really guys its just means so much to me that you actually like this.**

 **I have to ask what do you think of my battle scene, sorry guys its my second time making one and I want to be sure its good and not too bad. I'm a bit of a newb at this. Anyways onto the chapter!**

* * *

Jeanne was a calm and laid back person most of the time, really she was. But right now she was full on panicking! She didn't know how to perform a landing strategy! And if she didn't perform one she would be falling to her doom, which is what she was doing right now. It was hard to think when your whole body was doing summersaults in the air.

Just then when she felt as if her life was flashing before her eyes, something snagged her hoodie and she was pinned to a tree. Realizing she was saved and didn't have to think of a landing strategy she sighed in relief "Thank you!" She yelled out to whoever saved her. She looked up and saw that what had snagged her was a some sort of javelin. "Huh, I wonder who this belongs to?" She thought out loud.

She tried pulling the object with all her might but it didn't budge. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until the owner comes and gets the weapon" She sighed in defeat. There was some rustling in the bushes and came an annoyed Eiss. Jeanne's mood brightened at the sight of the Schnee heir "Oh! Hey Eiss!" She greeted happily while waving at him.

Eiss looked up and saw the blonde, his eye twitched in irritation before turning away and leaving. "B-but, oh well . . ." Said in disappointment as she hung her head low once again. She perked up once she head the familiar sounds of rustling "Eiss? Is that you?" She asked.

Silence.

"R-Ruben?" She asked once again. The rustling was coming from all directions now, she felt a chill run up her spine. "Come guys, cut it out" She said trying to sound confident but was very scared.

She heard a growl and her suspicions were confirmed. A pack of Ursi and Beowolves emerged from the bushes. She tried to struggle free from the weapon that was lodge deep into the tree. But it was with no luck. She was stuck, surrounded by a pack of dangerous Grimm while stuck to a tree. With no way to fight or defend herself. Suddenly an idea came to mind, she grabbed the object that was restraining her and searched for the trigger desperately. When her fingers gently brushed against it she quickly hooked her fingers around it, she heard a clicking sound and before she knew it the weapon fired, the explosion was strong enough for the weapon the un-lodged itself from the tree and creating a large hole that almost blew the whole tree apart but at the same time the force sent Jeanne colliding with tree in front of her.

"Gaahh!" She groaned in pain after her back collided with the tree, getting to her feet, she rubbed her sore back. The Grimm were startled by the sudden explosion and were temporarily stunned, Jeanne took advantage of this and searched for the javelin. She saw it landed in the middle of two Beowolf's, she quickly lunged forward without thinking and snagged the javelin from under them. However she did not notice the 2nd Beowolf's attack, she had barely missed it. She fell out of balance and into to the ground.

She gripped her bleeding thigh, her jeans were ripped when the Beowolf clawed the fabric. She let out a cry of pain, she heard the Beowolf growl its claw was raised in the air ready to strike again. Realizing she had no way out she closed her eyes and waited for the attack that would end her life. But it never came.

She slowly raised her head and hesitantly opened her eyes to see a decapitated Beowolf loosing its balance and falling on top of her. "Kyaa!" She yelled scotching away in fear. She heard someone chuckle and saw Pyrrhus standing from after catching his shield which she suspected was the cause of the headless Grimm before her.

Jeanne watched in awe as he pushed passed the Grimm with his shield and over to her. "Are you alright?" He said offering his hand to her. Jeanne stared at him for awhile, amazed and grateful for what he did. Realizing she was starting to stare she fixed her composure. "Y-yeah, thanks" She managed to say.

She took his hand and used it to stand up smiling at him gratefully. "Oh!" She suddenly realized that Pyrrhus might have come for this weapon rather than to save her, her heart sunk at the thought. "Here, sorry for the trouble" She said giving him his weapon. "Thank you" He smiled gratefully at her. Jeanne winced in pain when her injury began to sting. Pyrrhuss smile turned into a frown when he saw her injury "What happened?" He asked.

"N-nothing, I just got a bit careless" She explained rubbing her neck.

"Why didn't you use your aura?" He asked.

"My what now?" Jeanne asked in confusion, she has heard of aura is a few times before from her brothers whenever they trained, but aside from that she didn't know the slightest about Aura.

"Jeanne, Aura is-"

Pyrrhus was cut off when the Grimm began to stand up after being knocked out for short while and they seemed angry, the Grimm looked at the two before letting of anger howls. Jeanne slowly backed away while Pyrrhus transitioned Milo into its Xiphos form and readied his shield Akouo. "Jeanne, stay out of the crossfire, you can't fight with an injury. I'll deal with them for now" He said taking a fighting stance.

Jeanne was relieved when he said this but she also felt a pang of guilt when she realized he was going to do all the work while she sat there and watched. It just didn't feel right. "No. Pyrrhus I can- Gah!" She hissed in pain when she tried to moved her leg. Pyrrhus smiled at her willingness to help "Jeanne, I know it must be hard for you to sit back and watch while I do all the work, but please understand, you can't fight with an injury like that, the fact that you don't even know what an Aura is won't help you. If your not careful you might die" He explained, motioning her to sit down against a tree.

Jeanne complied and lowered her head in sadness. She couldn't stand it anymore! She didn't want to be helpless! She wanted to help! And gosh darn it she was going to do it one way or another or her name isn't, Jeanne Arc! "Pyrrhus I-"

Pyrrhus was already in combat by the time Jeanne managed to say something. She watched Pyrrhus exchanged precise strikes and accurate shots to the Grimm he was slowly taking them all out at an alarming rate. She tried to move but her injury stopped her from doing so, sighing in defeat Jeanne forced herself to sit back and watch with a look of shame on her face, what she was doing, wasn't at all worthy of being called a huntress, who was she looking out for other than herself? It made her feel bitter inside.

As she watched Pyrrhus finished off the last of them. He went over to Jeanne asking her if her injury was affecting her ability to walk. Jeanne turned her head away not wanting to face Pyrrhus after doing nothing to help him. "Jeanne" Pyrhuss started. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothings wrong" Jeanne said.

Pyrrhus didn't believe her, but he knew it probably wasn't any of his business so he didn't ask her. "Lets fix up that wound of yours" He said gently helping her to her feet. "Did you bring a first-aid kit?" Jeanne asked. Pyrrhus lightly chuckled "No. We are going to heal you using your Aura" He explained. Though Jeanne still didn't understand what he meant.

"Do you know what Aura is?" He asked her noticing her confused expression.

". . . No. . ." Jeanne said quietly looking at the ground.

Pyrrhus gave her a considerate smile "Aura is the manifestation of our souls it bares our burdens and shields our hearts, have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone is there?" He asked.

"Yeah, sometimes" Jeanne replied.

"With practice Aura can be our shield, everyone has it, even animals"

"What about the monsters we fight?" Jeanne asked.

Pyrrhus shook his head "No. The monsters we fight lack a soul, they are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity, they are the darkness and we are the light"

Jeanne nodded in understanding "And that's why we fight them"

"Its not only about that, Jeanne, its also about knowing when we understand both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura everyone has some of both. By bearing your soul outwards as a force you can deflect harm, all of our tools and equipment are congruence for Aura, you project yourself and your soul when fighting"

"Sooo, its like a barrier? Or like a force field?" Jeanne asked.

"You can look at it that way of you wish" Pyrrhus said walking over to Jeanne. "Now close your eyes and focus" He instructed. Jeanne did as she was told she closed her eyes and Pyrrhus did so as well. His eyes widened and his whole body was covered in a red glowing light. "For its is in passing that we achieve immortality through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release you soul and by my shoulder protect thee" Pyrrhus recited, after that he stopped glowing and he started panting.

"A-Are you okay?" Jeanne asked worriedly. Her body was still glowing a white aura that in an instant healed her wound on her thigh.

"Y-yes" Pyrrhus replied. "I used my Aura to unlock yours, the energy protecting you now is your own, though yours was considerably harder to unlock" He said. _'It was as if something had been guarding it for quite sometime'_ He thought at how strangely odd it was. He noticed her wound heal as soon as her aura was unlock and was amazed by it.

"You have a lot of it" He pointed out. _'For years her Aura had been dormant, I felt it wasn't like this before, she had to unlocked it at an early age, but for some reason its been locked before she could fully develop it'_ He thought. He had a growing suspicion she was not as she seemed to be, but at the same time she didn't know of it yet. Nonetheless he viewed her as a good person with a lot of capabilities, he was indeed curious to see what kind of person she will become once she had fully developed her Sembalance, but he knew better than to let his capabilities take control over him. After all a person like Jeanne only comes around once in awhile. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he had heard a sound that sounded like gunfire.

"What was that?" Jeanne asked.

"Gunfire, it seems like our comrades have already encountered the enemy he said. We should find the relics as soon as we can" He advised as they started following the path to the north.

Jeanne's thoughts traveled to his first friend he made at Beacon _'I wonder what Ruben is doing?'_ She thought.

* * *

"I told you were lost" Ruben grumbled as Eiss kept telling him where the right path was but so far they had no luck in finding the relics and had been walking in circles for almost 15 minutes now.

"No were not, the headmistress told us to go North and there is where will find the relics inside an abandoned temple!" He explained clearly appalled that Ruben had belittled him. Though that was far from truth.

Inside, Ruben's patience was wearing thin, not only were they lost but **HE** refused to admit they were lost and kept insisting they were going the wrong way. That and he didn't stop yelling!

"We are supposed to work together you know" Ruben pointed out to Eiss who was pacing back and forth wondering where he had gone wrong. "What makes you think we aren't?" Eiss asked.

"Because if we were you would listen to what I actually had to say!" He shouted in anger. They had been bickering since they first-made eye contact. One would suggest this, then the other would suggest another idea and opinion until it turned into an argument which wouldn't stop until one of them were content. Sadly that has yet to happen. All this time Ruben was being patient, considerate, and reasonable to his partner, but now he couldn't take it anymore!

"Wha-" Eiss said shocked by Ruben's sudden outburst he quickly recovered from his shock and yelled at the boy "How dare you raise your voice at me! And what makes you think **YOU** , know the right way? The whole time the headmistress explained this to us at the cliff you were busy reacting like a child to what was supposed to be something that should be taken seriously!" Eiss yelled.

"I am taking this seriously! And why cant I raise my voice?! You've been doing it since day one!" Ruben replied with as much ferioscity as Eiss. "How dare you! You! You Insufferable little brat! Why I ought to leave you here this instant!" Eiss threatened.

"Oh I bet you would just love that wouldn't you?, besides, you'd probably have a much better time finding the temple by yourself!" Ruben said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eiss asked feeling insulted.

"I don't know? What do you think it means?" He retorted.

Neither of them couldn't take it anymore, they're faces were flushed in anger. It was only a matter of time before there was a full on brawl!

"Fine. Be a brat for all I care, after all you are just a _trial_ " Eiss said before walking off in the other direction. That was it. Ruben snapped "Grrrraahhh!" He unleashed Crescent Rose and cut down the entire cluster off trees they were standing in. "Woah, chill out a bit little brother" Yin said appearing behind his younger brother.

"Y-Yin?" Ruben asked feeling all his anger slip away from his mind he went over to hug his older brother with incredible speed. "Its okay, the meanie is gone now. Nothing to worry about" Yin said patting Ruben on his head. "H-He didn't stop yelling at me! And then I yelled at him too! And now I feel really guilty about it!" Ruben said.

"Lets go find Eiss and sort things out before _it_ gets here" Blaise advised looking up at the sky wearily.

"What gets here?" Yin asked.

* * *

"I think I see something up ahead, I think were almost at the temple" Pyrrhus said expecting a response from Jeanne. But there was nothing except silence "Jeanne?" He called out to her looking around for the blonde who mysteriously disappeared.

 **Near A Cave**

"Think is this it?" Jeanne asked. "Eh? Pyrrhus?" She looked around and saw her partner wasn't there. "Guess he must have already went ahead" She thought out loud. Taking initiative she used some materials lying around and made a torch "Wow, never thought you'd find a piece of cloth lying around the entrance of a cave" She said entering the cave failing to notice that it was covering a pile of bones

She wandered around inside the cave calling out Pyrrhus's name. She saw a bright light up a head and went to towards it when she got close enough to see what it was she swallowed in fear and slowly took a step back for the huge Grimm that was in front of her. "N-Nice Grimm" The Grimm cocked its head to the side before letting out a cry and trying to attack her with one of its claws, fortunately it missed however she let go of her torch in the process and it went dark.

She did the first thing that came to mind "AAAAAAHHH!" She ran as fast as she her legs could out of the cave. Pyrrhus heard her cry "Jeanne!" He quickly ran towards the place where the screams came from. He saw Jeanne fighting off a barrage of attacks from the Deathstalker, he had to say it was impressive, but this was no time to stand around doing nothing.

Transitioning Milo into its rifle form and quickly diverted the beast attention with a few rounds near its eyes. The beast diverted its attention to Pyrrhus, but not before swinging its tail at Jeanne who shielded herself but unfortunately the force was too great for her to handle and she was knocked into a tree.

"Jeanne!" Pyrrhus exclaimed in concern he didn't notice the Deathstalker raise its tail in the air ready to strike him.

 ***KA-BOOM!***

The explosion hit the Deathstalker square in the face and pushed it back just enough to miss Pyrrhus. "Wahoo!" An energetic voice yelled in happiness. Out come from the bushes was a red-haired boy wielding a rather large hammer. Following behind him was An Asian girl with pink eyes huffing in exhaustion. "Nore, I don't think were going the right way" She huffed, her hands on her knees, she looked up and saw the whole scene before her. She brought it back down and sighed, her friend had managed to get himself into trouble yet again. Honestly she wanted to finish this whole thing and take a **LONG** nap.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere (A few minutes ago)**_

Professor Goodwitch watched the surveilance videos with his scroll. "Well it seems like our final pair has been formed, Miss Lie Rei and Mr. Nore Valkyrie it seems" He said. An odd pair, but he's seen odder these past years. "Good" The headmistress nodded. He swiped his scroll to see the footage of Jeanne unlocking her Aura. "And its seems that she already unlocked her Aura" He added.

"Well at least we know she's in good hands" She commented with a smile.

"Still!" Glynn said. "Don't you think this was a bit too early too send her out in to this type of combat without even telling her?" He asked facing the headmistress. "Yes. I do think its a bit early" She replied.

"Then why?" Glynn asked.

"Because, I may have made countless mistakes in my entire lifetime, , but I know this is not one of those mistakes. Yes, she is indeed inexperienced in the field of combat, and she has no knowledge what so ever about neither Aura nor Dust. But with a sembalance like hers comes great responsibility and focus, people like her only come once in a lifetime. Her ability is something not to be taken lightly, and unfortunately is linked to her emotions" She explained with a heavy sigh.

"Tell me Mr. Goodwitch. What do you think would happen if she were to enter an emotionally unstable state of mind, for example, what if she was in a state of depression? Excitement? Or perhaps if she were to be consumed by rage? She asked him. Glynn then realized all the possibilities that could have happened within the period of time she was left untrained. He was thankful none of them happened. But he knew it was a possibility and that it could happen at any given time.

"All these emotions are greatly linked to her sembalance, all these emotions must be balanced, if one of them goes too far than the other then she would completely be a slave to her emotions just like the last time. She needs to learn how to control it, its time she finally steps out of the darkness she was forced into" She explained. She had been thinking of this matter over and over again for quite some time now. And she realized this was the perfect time to let her find out for herself.

"But what if it does happen? What will we do then?" He asked.

"Then. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and see" She replied with an emotionless face. But in truth she was just as frightened as he was. There was no telling what would happen.

* * *

 _Jeanne opened her eyes and tried to stand up, she felt her head throb. "Ah! What happened?" She asked. The memory of her being flung into a tree flashed through her mind. "Oh. . ." She said feeling uselless yet again. She looked around expecting to see Pyrrhus saving her again. But she was greeted by darkness._

 _"What in the?"_

 _She could hear voices from afar, she couldn't make them out but they sounded familiar for some odd reason. Suddenly a door appeared in front of her. "Ookaay" She said, she looked down and saw even more darkness. She was torn between pinching herself and opening the door, she then realized she was floating in a dark space. She pinched her cheek but she didn't wake up._

 _"Oww" She said rubbing her cheek. She had no choice but to open the door, she touched the doorknob and was surprised by how cold it was. She opened the door and snow began to fall out, she could see a figure standing between a group of hunters, the figure had blazing red hair that was flowing freely in the wind. Blood red eyes that were clouded with fury, small wings made of fire were attached to her feet. She had a cheeshire grin of her face that sent chills down Jeanne's spine._

 _'What is that?' Jeanne thought she didn't dare take a step into the area._

 _"What is that thing?" One of the hunters asked, alarmed._

 _"How should I know? That thing just came out from nowhere and killed all the Grimm!" Another one exclaimed in disbelief._

 _"Its not a thing. Its a little girl" Another one pointed out. He had a look of guilt on his face. His team looked at him with surprise. "Ronald, are you serious?" On of his team members asked._

 _"Yes, Miya, I'm sure" He nodded._

 _"But how is this even possible?"_

 _"I'm not sure"_

 _All of a sudden the girl rushed forward and attacked them. The hunters managed to dodge her attack but what they didn't expect was her having the ability to fly. The girl smirked and opened her palm which shot of fire ball at them, the impact was strong enough to create a small creater where it struck.  
_

 _"This is insane! She isn't supposed to have this kind of power! She's just a kid!" On of them explained using her Aura to shield herself from the attack, she grabbed her sword she swung it in the air in the direction of the girl, the sword broke in several pieces connected to a wire inside making it function similar to a whip. The sword tried to wrap itself around the girl but she caught the tip of the sword she grinned, both her hands were surrounded by fire, she brought the sword up and she infused a bit of her fire with it, she brought it back down with great force, the fire started to travel down the sword, when it reached the hilt it released a burst of fire and exploded in the huntress's face._

 _"Paige!" One of them shouted running towards her._

 _Jeanne watched the scene unfold with her eyes wide in shock and fear, that girl, no, that monster had the same pendant she had when she was a kid, she remembered her mother giving her that pendant for christmas but she lost it the day after. And this place, this is the same place in her dream the same people, but where was she? Could it be? No. That was impossible. She would have remembered all of this._

 _As the little girl fought the two other hunters both her hands were restrained with some sort of bind. The two hunters looked at the person responsible for this, Glynn Goodwitch. He straightened his glasses and with a flick of his dust crop he lifted a few rocks in the air and merged them together creating a pair of makeshift chains, he sent the chains flying towards the little girl's arms and feet successfully binding her, he sent her towards a nearby tree and used the chains to tie her to it._

 _He turned towards the team "Is everyone alright?" He asked. "Were fine, but Paige is not doing so well" Miya explained with sadness, there clothes were burned, but they were otherwise fine. She looked over to a crying Gian who was holding Paige tightly in his arms._

 _"A Dust ship will be arriving shortly, in the meanwhile I'll guide you to a place where she can be treated" He explained. "But what about, it?" Ronald asked pointing to the girl who was chained to a tree, she was thrashing wildly in a desperate attempt at freedom. She was growling in anger, her eyes were clouded in nothing but anger. At him. He felt sad for her, he didn't know what happened when he had missed his aim and accidentally shot her. He felt responsible for what happened. He knew she had no control over herself. He couldn't blame her for wanting to attack him._

 _"She will be taken care of, rest assured" The headmistress said walking over to the little girl._

 _Ronald nodded in understanding, he along with his other teammates started to follow Professor Glynn to the Arc residence._

 _Ozzlyn looked at the wreckage that once was a forest but was now singed and covered in craters. She turned to look at the girl "Jeanne" She started. The girl ignored her and kept growling unable to form even a sentence._

 _Jeanne's eyes widened at her words. How was that even possible?! No. This was a nightmare, right? It had to be! There was no way she was ever that monster!_

 _ **"But you were"** A voice said._

 _Jeanne spun around and saw that the girl who was tied to the tree was now in front of her. She looked back at the scene and saw she was still there. "How are you doing that?" Jeanne asked alarmed by the girls prescence._

 _ **"And you still are"** She continued looking Jeanne with her blazing eyes. "What?" Jeanne asked in confusion. **"They didn't tell you yet, I see, don't worry everything will become clear. Just leave everything to me"** She grinned.  
_

 _"Wait! What do you mean by that?! Hey, Don't leave!" Jeanne exclaimed when the little girl vanished. "How can I get out?" She asked, her voice echoed through the empty space._

* * *

"Thank you" Pyrrhus said. "No biggie, come on Rei! Lets take him down!" He said before rushing off to fight. Rei was too busy catching her breath "H-Hold on, Nore" She said. When she had finally caught her breath she followed him "Take care of your friend, we'll stall him for awhile" She said to Pyrrhus who smiled in gratitude.

Pyrrhus rushed over to Jeanne who was unconscious. "Jeanne? Are you alright?" He asked gently shaking her. Jeanne opened her eyes, Pyrruhus gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness"

Jeanne got to her feet. And grinned at what she saw. _'Perfect'_ She thought. She activated her sembalance, and small glowing wings appeared on her feet and she rushed into combat with a strong thirst for blood. _'I hope your watching, Ozlyn, Goodwitch, I'll make you regret keeping me locked up all these years and hiding the truth!'_ She thought. Taking a great leap, she unsheathed Crocea Moors from her Kite Shield that served as a sheath and sliced its stinger off and landing with grace.

"Woah!" Nore said in awe. Pyrrhus eyes went wide. "Jeanne. . . . "

* * *

From atop the cliff's Ozlyn and Glynn were watching the whole scene from the scroll. "Well. It looks like things are starting to get interesting, don't you think?" She said.

Glynn looked concerned. He had a feeling things were going to go awry.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hello again, this has been chapter 3, Thanks for reading. I would like to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH! For the reviews! I appreciate them, it gives me purpose. I don't have much to say. So thanks again for reading!**

 **Don't forget to Tune in to the next chapter! Thanks.**


	4. Old Friends

**Old Friends  
**

* * *

Jeanne's eyes felt heavy. She could hear several voices around her, she sifted her hand trying to find something to help her up. Her hand roamed around a cloth like surface until she felt a rough but somehow gentle hand. As if on instinct she took hold of that hand and she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt content just like this, she didn't know why but she didn't want to let go of this hand no matter what.

"Hey, I think she just moved!"

"Really?"

"Of course she's unconscious not dead"

Jeanne felt something poke her cheek repeatedly.

"Nore, cut it out" She heard a calm voice say.

Jeanne slowly opened her eyes, she sat up and saw all of her friends surrounding her with concerned looks. She wondered why they were looking at her like that. Then it suddenly struck her, _'THE INITIATION TEST!'_ She thought. A feeling of regret washed over her, she couldn't even fulfill her promise after all. . . .

Jeanne hung her head low in shame. She felt her hand being tightly squeezed as though it was comforting her, she looked up and saw a worried Ruben whose face was scarlet red but despite that he was still giving her a reassuring smile.

She wondered for awhile why his face was like that. She looked down and realized the hand she grabbed earlier was Ruben's. She soon blushed scarlet, she looked to Ruben and their eyes met. She quickly turned to look the other way.

 _'W-What just happened!'_ She screamed in her mind. She just held Ruben's hand, what if he took it the wrong way? What if she had just ruined their friendship? Moreover what was this feeling bubbling up in her chest? So many things were running over her mind.

"Uhhh, are we interrupting something?" Yin asked deciding to break the ice. He was happy his little brother got to experience this for the first time. But at the same time he was worried, not only about what would become of them. But what was Jeanne?

* * *

 _Yin quickly ran over to the massive gathering of Grimm near the center of the abandoned ruins near the cliff. He heard that Jeanne had a plan, and like the kind person he was he wanted to go and assist her with her plan. But instead he saw something he would never have thought to be even possible._

 _Surrounded by the lifeless bodies of fallen Grimm was Jeanne who was holding up a Bewolf by its neck, black substance seeped out from its body and was somehow absorbed by Jeanne. Yin was completely baffled by the sight before him, his mind temporarily shut down when he saw Jeanne's eyes turned red for a brief moment before turning back to its original color.  
_

 _In that moment he knew that he had to leave. He turned around and ran back to the others not sure what to do with this discovery of his._

 _But for some reason he stopped running and was come over with the immense urge to turn back. Like something was drawing him close, it was strange, he never felt like this before. But right now he wanted nothing but to come running to the place where Jeanne was._

 _It scared him. He didn't know why, he turned his head around to look back and saw that Jeanne was smirking at him. Like she new he was going to come running to her before turning around and leaving._

* * *

He silently watched as his brother and her blushed even harder before awkwardly distancing themselves much to the amusement of the others. He wasn't sure of anything yet. Whether the events that happened during the Initiation Test were really or just a figment of his imagination he wasn't really sure. But he knew one thing, he was going to keep a watchful eye over Jeanne.

Especially now that she has gotten awfully close to Ruben.

A sudden knock was heard on the infirmary door snapping Yin out of his thoughts.

Headmistress Ozzlyn and Professor Glyn came into the room. "May Mr. Xiao Long please step out of the room for awhile" He requested. "Yeah sure" Yin nodded as he followed the Professor out of the room.

"So" The Headmistress started. "How are you doing Jeanne?" She asked her gently. "Oh, yeah, I'm doing great now" She smiled, her muscles felt a bit sore but aside from that she was doing alright. Although she had absolutely no memory about the Initiation Test after she and Pyrrhus encountered that Deathstalker. "I have to ask though" Jeanne added.

"And what might that be?" The headmistress asked.

"Did I pass the initiation?" Jeanne asked. She knew she should have asked how the initiation went but she wanted to know if she passed or not. Right now all she could think about was the promise she made. The promise she wasn't ever allowed to break.

This interested the headmistress. _'So she doesn't remember after all'_

"I'm happy to say that you have passed the examination along with the others Miss. Arc" She smiled.

Jeanne smiled brightly at her. "I passed. . . . WOOOH! I passed" She cheered loudly. She finally did it. She was now officially on her way to becoming a true huntress just like she promised. She felt like she was forgetting something very important though. . . . .

"Wait. Where's Pyrrhus?" She looked around the room in hopes of finding her partner but no luck.

"He said he had something to take care of" Blaise explained closing his novel. "But he said he would be back soon, so don't worry. Out of everyone, he was the one who seemed most concerned about you" He smiled.

"Oh. Did he tell you why?" Jeanne asked.

"No" Blaise shook his head. He also wondered why but didn't ask Pyrrhus he knew he had his own reasons.

Ozzlyn smiled, she was finally adjusting to the school like she had hoped."As much as I'd hate to interrupt this conversation but I must remind you that classes will be starting soon" Ozzlyn said.

"Classes?!" Jeanne exclaimed. In the midst of her excitement she forgot that Beacon Academy was also a school. Then she realized Rei, Nore, Blaise, Eiss and Ruben were all wearing their uniforms and she was still in her combat gear.

"Don't worry Miss. Arc, you are exempted from your classes today so just rest for now. You are free to go to your team's dorm" The Headmistress explained. "Well I too must get going" She explained excusing herself and exiting the room. Right after she went out the door Yin came in as chipper as ever. "Welp, what are you guys waiting for? We gotta go before we're late!" He exclaimed slinking his arm with Blaise and going out the room.

"He's right, lets go Nore we'll see you later Jeanne" Rei bowed to her leader before calmly exiting the room with Nore.

"See ya later Jeanne! Oh! And we redecorated a little in our dorm, don't worry though! We didn't touch your side at all so you can design it however you like!" Nore explained waving goodbye and left.

"Alright goodbye guys" Jeanne said waving goodbye to her teammates. She really wanted to go with them to class too even though she knew she would get bored the second she sat down and get lectured by the teacher again like in her former schools. Her expression turned a bit sour when she remembered some of her old memories from home, all her old friends and her old school, she missed them.

Ruben saw her expression and grew worried.

Eiss noticed the worried expression on his partners face and grew irritated. There was no way he would be tardy for class just because of his partners measly attraction "Are you planning to stay here all day, dunce?" Eiss impatiently asked his partner.

Ruben frowned "No, I guess not" He said turning to face Jeanne. "I have to go now, see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you later Ruben" Jeanne smiled as she waved him goodbye. Once he and Eiss left she was left all alone inside the infirmary. She sighed and let herself fall back into the infirmary bed. She lifted her hands up in the air and stared at them for awhile and bringing them back down again. She tried twisting her body to check for anything sore.

Nothing. . . . .

 _'How did I even pass?'_ She asked herself. _'I don't even remember what happen after that Deathstalker threw me into a tree!'_ She thought. _'Come to think of it why am I still here? The headmistress said I could go into the dorms! And I still have the rest of the day so I can maybe go into town!'_ Jeanne smiled and rushed outside the door.

Jeanne ran towards the dorms with glee. It wouldn't be long now! That is, until she bumped into someone else. The impact was great enough to make both of them tumble down.

"Hey! Watch it!" A voice gruff but feminine like voice grumbled.

Jeanne looked up and saw that it was none other than.

"Cailin Winchester?"

Cailin bushed away a strand of her waist long chestnut hair and squinted her eyes so she could get a better look at the person who bumped into her.

"Jeanne Arc?

Both were shocked to see each other after so long but Cailin broke the ice by standing up and giving Jeanne a helping hand. She then pulled Jeanne into a bone-crushing hug "How ya doing Jeanney? Been awhile" She broke apart from the hug and Jeanne thought that one of her ribs might have been broken during their reunion.

Just when she thought she was safe Cailin playfully patted Jeanne's back completely forgetting the strength she had. The force caused Jeanne to jerk back in pain. "F-Fine" Jeanne managed to say.

Cailin raised her eyebrow "Still as fragile as a doll I see, aye Jeanney?" She smirked. "Honestly thought you would have changed 7 years. Guess I thought wrong" She laughed lightheartedly which caused Jeanne to shoot her an unappreciated look.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a team leader now!" Jeanne proudly boasted puffing out her chest and putting her hands on her waist.

"I'm a team leader too, team CRDL's the name" Cailin smirked. She carefully observed Jeanne up and down "And I'm taller than you now" She added just to see Jeanne's reaction she meant no harm but she also knew Jeanne would think otherwise. It was always like this back then, she would insult Jeanne, Jeanne would retaliate, eventually it would escalate into a fight, then they would ignore each other for the rest of the day, then the next day they make up. Cailin, had secretly inside missed her company deep down, though she wouldn't admit it even if her life depended on it.

"Height doesn't have anything to do with out conversation!" Jeanne exclaimed, her face turning red at the embarrassing truth.

"Yes, it does" Cailin said.

"How?" Jeanne asked.

"Wait. It doesn't? I thought we were boasting?" Cailin said innocently. Jeanne knew she was faking and went into a silent fit to vent out all her frustrations at her childhood ***friend***. Cailin chuckled at her actions. "Jeez, Jeanne it was just a joke"

Jeanne sighed "Yeah, I know. But it does feel good to vent out all of your frustrations once and awhile" She explained.

"Yikes, rough day already?"

"Kinda"

Cailin noticed Jeanne's lack of uniform and grew curious "Hey, why aren't you in your uniform?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda exempted from class today" Jeanne explained rubbing the back of her neck.

"Special treat meant huh?" Cailin said. "Well aren't you the luck one"

Jeanne knew where this was going and decided to evade it "Hey, aren't you late for class?"

Cailin's eyes went wide at the realization. "Oh Man! Hey listen, Jeanne. Lets talk later okay?" Cailin then dash off to her class all the while Jeanne was hoping she didn't get in to too much trouble because of her.

"Now, where's the team's dorm room?" Jeanne thought to herself scratching her head in confusion

* * *

Meanwhile Ruben and the others were currently attending the class of proffessor Oobleck. Ruben had to admit the woman was as fast as he was when using his sembalance _'I wonder what kind of coffee she's drinking?'_ He wondered to himself, his eyes tried their hardest to keep up with her blindingly fast movements across the room.

He glanced over to Blaise who was diligently taking notes. _'How does he even keep up with her?'_ Ruben's eyes went over to his own notes that were mostly just random doodles that he made earlier.

He looked over to his brother who had an oddly serious look on his face that would rarely get when the situation didn't call for it. _'He's been like this ever since Professor Goodwitch talked to him. I wonder what they were talking about'_

His thought were interrupted when a pretty girl burst into the room panting heavily. She had dark blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean and neatly combed chestnut brown colored hair. She was also taller than the average girl. When she finally caught her breath she glared over to a group of girl sitting in the row above him and then turned her attention to the Professor who was already in front of her.

"Ah, Miss Winchester. May I ask as to why you are 15 minutes and 7 seconds late to my class?" The Professor asked looking at his watch then back at her.

"Uuuuhhh" She started not knowing what to say. She silently cursed under her breath.

"Hmm? What was that? Something about a Miss Arc?"

Cailin silently nodded. She knew where this was going, she's been late plenty of times back in Signal.

"So you mean to tell me the reason you are late for my class is because you stopped to chat with your friend? Is that it?" The Professor asked.

"Kinda" Cailin said unable to explain it in a good way since that was exactly what happened.

"Well why didn't you say so?! Everyone take an example from this girl" The Professor said taking Cailin by the shoulders and dragging her to the center of the room. "When you are a hunter you shall realize how important bonds are, bonds between your friends, family but most especially your teammates. Remember everyone. No true hunter fights alone, for her or she does not deserve to be a hunter when he or she does not form bonds that will last several life times" The Professor explained with pride. Speaking from true experience.

Cailin's face turned red from embarassmment, the moment the Professor allowed her to return to her seat she immediately hit all of her teammates upside their heads and got mad at them from leaving her behind.

Ruben sat there in silence surprised that she knew Jeanne _'All this time I thought the only people Jeanne knew so far in the Academy was us'_ He thought. He was happy to know that Jeanne had someone else to rely on but at the same time he felt sad. He didn't know why yet but he wanted to help Jeanne the most, he wanted to be the person she could rely on every time she had a problem.

He turned to stare at the window and thought. _'I wonder what Jeanne is doing right about now?'_

* * *

Jeanne suddenly sneezed and dropped her cup of coffee on her lap. That's right, of all the things she could have done in her free time she chose to spend her time in a coffee shop while reading her favorite comic, X- Ray and Vav.

She had a strange feeling someone was talking about her, she shrugged it off and continued to read the comic. Ocasionally snickering at some of the hilarious parts. After awhile when she finally finished reading the comic, She checked her watch, 11:30am. She still had plenty more of hours to kill. She pondered on what to do, she still had a bit of Lien left in her pocket.

She considered the two options that were in her mind. Going to the video game store or taking a stroll around the city.

After a solid 3minutes of thinking she decided it would be better to take a stroll, that way it wouldn't be too harsh on her wallet.

She quickly paid her bill and went out of the coffee shop. She grabbed a map of the city and started to think which place would be better to start. She decided on the park. She took in the amazing lights of the city, its diversity, its culture, it was really different then from the small island she lived in before. She wasn't used to this place at all, the challenges of being a huntress and living up to the family name. . . . .

She sat on one of the benches and reclined. Closing her eyes. She remembered her childhood with Cailin and her brothers. Those days were always filled with fun, there was hardly a dull moment. But it also had its down sides, she and Cailin were so different and back then they rarely got along if it wasn't for her big brother she would have hardly even approached Cailin at all and she wouldn't have been friends with her.

The image of the four of them playing in the forest with wooden swords many years ago entered her mind. On the outskirts of the little town they lived in, without a care in the world, she remembered Cailin being ever so boastful about her fighting capabilities and her brother being the patient and understanding person he is took her under his wing, well, all three of them under his wing and began teacher them the basics.

 _'That's right the four of us. . . . '_

Jeanne blinked.

"The four of us?" She asked herself in confusion. _'Where on earth did that come from? I don't recall anyone else aside from Cailin and big bro, who the heck is the fourth person?'_ She thought to herself, in the back of her mind she thought she could she a figure standing behind all the clouded memories. For some reason she felt like she wasn't supposed to forget that person even though she already did.

"Jeanne? I-Is that you?" A voice asked. Gentle and hesitant.

Jeanne looked up and saw a very familiar face that she hadn't seen in so many years, the wheels in her mind began turning and she finally remembered that fourth person whom she cared so much for during their childhood.

"Val?"

The bunny eared faunus smiled fondly at his old friend and extended his right arm for a handshake. "How have you been?" He asked looking down at a speechless Jeanne.

 _**To be continued**_

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for updating SO-SO-SO-SO Late I meant to update this a few months ago but I wasn't really satisfied and writers block was really holding me back, anyways I know my excuses don't really matter all that much but I just wanna let you guys know I will try to be updating as frequently as I did. Try, with exams coming up its really hard to focus.  
**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope to see you guys again in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Messy Reunion

_**Messy Reuinions**_

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **So, uh, yeah. I know, I'm wayyyyy overdue with this chapter and I have no excuse whatsoever to cover up my hide. . . . . Sorry. . . .**

* * *

"Wow, I never thought we would ever see each other again. . . . . Its been so long" Val said stopping one moment as if he was lost in thought. "B-But I'm really glad I we got to see each other again! Really I am!" He reassured.

Jeanne smiled, _'Still timid as ever I see'_

She was glad to see her old friend again, both her old friends to be honest. Cailin was still the same, always so confident, blunt and boastful. While Val was timid and shy. Seeing both of them on the same day was a huge surprise to her. When Cailin went off to Signal Academy she barely heard anything from her all those years except from occasional letters she would send to Jeanne whenever, Val left them over a year and a half after they met and neither her or Cailin had contact ever since then. And her brothers were all sent off to each of their respective Academy's to begin their training as hunters.

And she was left behind, she went to a normal school, had normal friends, lead a mediocre life. Until she went here to Beacon.

 _'Its amazing how so much can change as time goes on'_ She wondered.

"So, How are you these days?" Jeanne asked.

"I'm doing alright, I've been at Beacon for 2 years now and I've gotten used to a lot of things here. It was hard at first but my teammates helped me along the way, I'm really grateful to them" He explained with a smile.

"I'm glad then, me and Cailin were worried about you all this time, you left for so long and we never heard from you again, then again Cailin was the same" Jeanne said. She saw Val's almost immediate reaction and smirked knowingly.

"C-Cailin?!" He exclaimed in surprise and his bunny ears shot up. All those years that was the one name that he had kept on remembering to this day. His reasons were unclear. But Jeanne knew. And she took pride in that.

* * *

"Achooo!" Cailin sneezed.

"Hey watch it!" One of her teammates Dovelyn exclaimed lifting her tray of food in the air.

"Damn, is someone talking about me?" She asked herself completely ignoring Dovelyn, she placed her tray full of food on the table and sat down with a pondering expression.

After a few moments of silence she stood up and left the cafeteria, leaving her teammates confused. Cailin was not one to miss out of food.

* * *

It was rare for Beacon to be quiet. Often, students could be found almost anywhere in the school. Even when there were classes sometimes students and teams who had just returned from missions would linger around.

But there were some places in Beacon which were hardly visited by anyone.

Calin leaned against the stone pillar in one of the dark and unused hallways. She didn't bother looking around to see if anyone was there, she knew this place would have already been forgotten.

She grabbed her scroll out of her skirts pocket and turned it on. The faint glow of the scroll illuminated the dark hallway a bit.

 _3 messages, 1 missed called._

She looked at the alerts on the scroll with a solemn expression, she entered her password quickly and opened her inbox. She read the first message she deemed to be the most important.

 ** _Dearest Daughter._**

 ** _I know this may be sudden but with a heavy heart I am sad to say that I won't be coming home for awhile nor do I know when I will be coming back. At the moment I cannot reach your mother, please give her all my love if you would. I know what your thinking and I apologize. But my job demands me of it._**

 ** _Remember to visit your brother as soon as you can._**

 ** _All my love._**

 ** _Hughes Winchester._**

Cailin stayed silent for a moment with an unemotional gaze. It wasn't like she wasn't already used to this by now. Even when she was a child, this would happen all to frequently. People pitied her, asked her if she even had a father. Eventually the days of her longing for her father's presence and she had soon learned to live without the need of her father. Of course the rare visits would always remind her she had one. It didn't make a difference though.

But every single time she faced him a certain feeling in her chest would arise and tighten inside. It would always make her question _'why?'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she received a call from someone she hadn't expect to see in a long time.

She hesitated before answering the call, but eventually answered it only to hear an annoyingly bright and cheerful voice.

 _"Oh, CAILINNNNNNNN!"_ Jeanne's voice bellowed loudly. Cailin could feel her eye twitch in annoyance. _'This girl has the worst timing'_ she thought. She opened her mouth to retort but she stopped for a second when her mind finally processed.

Why was Jeanne calling on. . . .

 _"Jeanne! P-Please stop this!"_ A timid voice with a clear British accent pleaded.

"Val" She uttered and the bunny faunus eeped. Suddenly her bad mood vanished and she felt rage bubbling in her stomach. Without a single thought she pressed video call and she could clearly see Jeanne and the snow-bunny in his fighting gear frozen in fear. They were standing near a fountain in a nearby city. She had to admit though, he had grown well all these years. Back then he wasn't even taller than her, his chubby and cute face framed with his short and silky brown hair with his matching large doe eyes and small stature had often given the people the idea he was a girl.

But now, he wasn't even the least bit of any of that, well, except cute. That she saw.

He stood at a proud 6 from what she could tell. All that training he must have undergone had done him well, he wasn't petite like he used to be, he was of average build, he wasn't skinny or lanky, he was just right. His chocolate brown hair was neatly combed and it looked good on him. But the one thing she noticed the most was his floppy bunny ears.

Back then in their childhood she found herself making it her favorite past time of the day often tugging on it or rubbing her hands on them just to feel the softness. Of course Val would get hurt and start bawling his eyes out and she would get reprimanded by Jeanne's mother. She just couldn't resist the sudden twitch every time she poked them or how warm they got when she tugged on them repeatedly. . . . . .

 _'Maybe I could-'_

 _"Earth to Cailin!"_ Jeanne hollered zooming in close to her face. _"Are you feeling okay? Its rare to see you this quiet, actually its a miracle your actually quiet for once. Man, if only this day had come sooner then childhood would have been bliss"_ She smiled.

Cailin's eye twitch in annoyance again, she forced a smile and pushed away the thoughts of giving Jeanne the beating of a life time for even saying those words in front of her face without any shame. "And if you wouldn't have been such a ditzy airhead like you were back then, then we wouldn't have had to flee the forest every day just because you 'accidentally' did something to irritate the Grimm almost always" Cailin countered.

Jeanne blushed in embaressment and averted her gaze from the screen. "Geez, I already apologized for the Wasp incident you didn't have to bring it up" She muttered. _"Anyways! Your probably already saw him, its been a long time right? I mean years. . . Anyways! Me and Val had a little talk and thought it would be nice for you two to start communicating with each other. Its been awhile since the three of us talked, we should catch up! Get to know whats been going on in each others lives! Come on it'll be fun~"_ She insisted.

Cailin decided it would be best for the two of them to have a little chat. "Sure" She replied in her usual tone.

Jeanne grinned brightly _"Great! I'll leave you two alone for now"_ She said handing her scroll to Val who looked a tad bit nervous.

 _"B-But Jeanne!"_ He stuttered. He felt uneasy talking to Cailin for the first time in years. Especially with that look on her face she only gets when she's planning something.

 _"Relax, I'm just going to the comic book store. The new issue of X-ray and Vav is coming out today and I wanna get my copy as soon as I can don't worry it won't take long"_ She reassured before quickly dashing to said store. 'Long enough so that you two will have a proper chat without any disturbance' she thought.

Val watched helplessly as Jeanne left, he walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. He took a deep breath, looked back to the screen and gulped.

* * *

 _"Sup snow-bunny!"_ Cailin greeted with her trademark grin. _"Now tell me, how have you been? What have you been up to these past few years? What kind of team are you on?"_ She started cheerfully. Val was glad she was taking this much better than he would have thought.

 _"Oh!, Or maybe why you chose to ignore me for the last 12 years?!"_ Her words were like sharp blades that cut through him. It was too good to be true in the end. True, Cailin had a reason to be mad, Who wouldn't be after your best friend for almost you entire childhood suddenly broke all contact with you without a proper explanation?

He decided, it was time to tell her why.

He sighed looking into Cailin's navy blue eyes from across the screen with guilt hoping he would resolve this without him getting sent flying. "Listen, Cai, I-"

 _"Oh! so now you decided to talk to me. A little too late for that now"_ She scoffed.

 _'I knew this wasn't going to be easy'_ he thought.

"Cai, please-"

Cailin ignored his please and let her pent-up emotions get the best of her _"You leave me and Jeanne alone without even saying anything! Do you know how long we waited in our usual hiding place in the forest just for you?"_ Cailin began to rant. Val couldn't do anything but stay quiet, for it was the truth.

 _"We waited until night and still you didn't show your ugly mug! You didn't even bother telling your best friends anything! Tell me! Were we even best friends?, huh? You little-"_ He lowered his head in shame and continued to withstand Cailin's onslaught of anger.

 ** _If only. . . . ._**

* * *

From across the screen Cailin was in extreme emotional turmoil. She didn't understand why she just let loose like that, she could have controlled her anger when Jeanne was there. But when it was just the two of them she felt something inside her click, and without any hesitation she said the words she wanted to say for years but never got the chance too. She felt betrayed, hurt, and unimportant.

 _'How could he have just left like that without even saying anything. Was our friendship 'only' that important to him?'_ She screamed inside her head. _'The promise. . . . You broke it'_

She didn't even know what she was saying anymore nor could she control it. She was practically shouting at him, she felt glad no one was around to witness it. She saw the pained and guilty look in his eyes, inside her mind she was screaming **YES** , she felt triumphant, she thought he finally got what he deserved. He finally got to feel what she did.

 _'How does it feel to be on the receiving end for once?!'_ She cheered inside her mind.

But as she spoke her mind, all the anger started to fade away and her words started to come to a halt. She gasped for air repeatedly, she used up all her energy to yell at him. As she started to calm down she noticed a tear fall down across the screen, she stopped for a moment. She suspected it was raining, but she was wrong.

Her heart almost stopped when she saw that Val was crying. _'Maybe I went too far she thought?'_

Val's eyes widened when he realized she saw him starting to cry. He uttered a single word which Cailin would have never thought to affect her in all her life _"Goodbye_ " He said farewell. The video call ended. Cailin was left dumbfounded by what she had just done, it took her a solid 6 and a half minutes before she had completely realized she slumped down on the floor letting her scroll fall down with a harsh thud, she ran her fingers through her hair over and over again in attempts to calm herself. But it failed.

"Why?" She asked. "I never wanted this to happen, I didn't mean to Val. . . . . . I'm sorry" But her words were of no use, he wasn't here to hear her words of apology but even if he was here. Cailin wasn't sure he would have even thought to forgive her for saying all those things.

She buried her head in her arms and sat quietly while weep. She didn't care about missing class, she didn't care if her teammates were worried about her. She barely cared about anything other than what she did to Val.

Soon the battery in her scroll began to fade and the glow of light disappeared. Soon she was sitting in the darkness alone. . . . .

With just a single word, her emotions were thrown out of balance.

* * *

Jeanne happily hummed as she held her new edition of her favorite comic X-ray and Vav. With a smile on her face she thought back to how things were going with Cailin and Val. _'Its been awhile since they've talk with its other, I kinda feel bad for Val though, knowing Cailin she would chew him up and spit him out before accepting his apology. It was a wonder how those two even met each other and became best friends'_ Jeanne thought.

"Nah! I'm sure everything is going totally fine!" She reassured herself.

She spotted Val in the spot where she left him, he was sitting on the bench, his back hunched over to face the scroll he was holding. Jeanne felt a little cheeky and decided to sneak up behind him. "Wah!" She yelled. She was expecting him to be startled and a little frightened but he didn't even react. She felt an odd wetness on his face, mainly the eyes, she let go of his face and said.

"Val, what happened?" She asked.

Val turned to face her, his eyes were swollen red with tears, his hair was messy and a little bit wet, his bunny ears were lowered indicating his sadness. His voice was hoarse and filled with sadness.

"I messed up" He replied.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. Chapter 6: Golden Time

Golden Time

* * *

Yin stretched out his hands and gave a tired yawn. "Man, glad that's over. I don't think I anything from that _'lesson_ ' at all" He said with a bored look. In all honesty, he was surprised that was even called a ' _lesson_ '. Prof. Portia Port just loooveed to talk about her days as a huntsman. The only thing good in the whole lesson was the part where she made Eiss fight a wild Boarbatatusk.

' _Speaking of which_ '

He looked over to his little brother and Eiss talking, Ruben congratulated Eiss on his victory which Eiss responded by giving a smirk and saying ' _of course I was_ ' all too naturally. Then Ruben proceeded to show him a funny doodle of the professor in which Eiss laughed at, Ruben blinked a couple of times before laughing together with Eiss.

He was glad the animosity between the two was gone now. Eiss respected Ruben as their leader, at first it was painfully obvious that he did not like the idea of teaming up with Ruben one bit. But after the events of the Initiation Test, he managed to turn around. Yin was glad he did, or else Eiss would probably complain about it the whole time. But the person who was the happiest was Ruben, after Eiss and him had a nice talk, Eiss expressing how he felt about everything and clearing everything up. Ruben couldn't stop himself from tackling the Schnee Heir right into the ground in glee.

"You seem awfully happy" Blaise pointed out while arranging his notes.

"Yeah" Yin replied nodding his head.

Blaise turned to look at Eiss and Ruben "Its because of those two isn't it?" He asked.

Yin nodded once more.

Blaise hummed in agreement. "Yes, having those two on good terms is quite, refreshing. Better then when they were constantly squabbling over the littlest of things" He stated.

"Yup" Yin said.

They stayed quiet for a few more moments before Yin suddenly remembered.

"Hey Blaise, aren't classes over now?" He asked his partner who nodded.

"Yes, its already 4 o'clock. Classes are finished for today and our curfew is at 5:45, we can use this time for leisure or for our assignments. And as of now we currently do not have any assignments to do"

"Sweet!" Yin said suddenly getting to his feet, making the table shake and surprising Blaise making him accidentally loose hold of all his notes leaving them scattered right in front of him. Blaise looked at his papers and then to Yin with an expressionless face.

"Sorry" Yin smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

"Here" Jeanne said with a concerned voice handing Val a Tub of Pistachio Almond Fudge Ice cream. "Ice cream always makes me feel better after a rotten day" She smiled taking a seat next to her faunus friend who still had tears in his delicate eyes.

"Thank you" Val said giving Jeanne a small smile. But before opening it he sighed "I really messed up didn't I?"

"What?!" Jeanne exclaimed. "Okay, hold up!" She said raising her arms in the air for emphasis.

"Whatever is going on here, you seriously can't think its your fault, right? I mean if anything it was Cailin's fault too. I mean, I think so? Look I know its been awhile since ANY of us has seen each other, I mean don't you think she's over reacting a bit? Cailin will ALWAYS be Cailin, bad temper and all. Don't let her get to you so much, and DONT even think any of this is your fault" She stated with a burning fire lit in her eyes.

"You don't understand Jeanne. . . . . . "

"What don't I understand? Tell me Val, we're bestfriends till the end. You know I'll understand" She reassured taking hold of Val's hands and bringing them up.

"Well. . . . ." Val started unsure, but he decided it was for the best. It was fair to keep things from Jeanne, it was time to take the skeletons out of the closet. "It all started when we were both kids, near the border of the Menangerie."

* * *

 _A 7 year old Val happily played in the snow with the rest of his Faunus friends. It was near sunset that time, the freezing north was not a place to take risky chances in. Their parents told them that they were only allowed to play before sunset, because once the sun had set there was no guarantee there would not be a blizzard. You see, in the place Val lived in one mountains in the Northern part of Remnant._

 _It was one of the places that were comprised of mainly Faunus that were born to survive harsh conditions such as the harsh icy cold mountains. They're people were in the middle of the Faunus Rights Revolution, or so they had called it._

 _But in all honesty the Faunus here could not do much given they were being held back by a great structure no ordinary Human or Faunus could enter under normal circumstances. The great and legendary structure that held them back was no other than Fort Acte de Defi. It was famously know as the command center of the famous human general Hughes Winchester._

 _Naturally, they stayed away from said fort and the area near it._

 _However, one of Val's friends decided to put his courage to the test. He dared Val to go into the area and get one of the toys which were unintentionally left their the last time they played near. Val was hesitant at first, who wouldn't be. If one of them made a mistake, then the humans would go to their village and they would all pay, the last time was no exception. To them, his people were only animals._

 _But then Val gathered his courage and accepted, he didn't know why he did that. But there was a feeling deep inside him that it would be worth it._

 _15 minutes passed and still he hadn't found the toy. The sky's were getting dark and the temperature dropped significantly._

 _But nonetheless, the decided to continue his search._

 _Soon minutes turned into almost an hour, and before he knew it a storm had already rolled in._

 _He tried to find a cave so he could take shelter, currently, he was standing in the middle of a forest clearing, the snow was blocking his vision even with his heightened senses._

 _"I- I . . . . ha-ve. . .to-" He shivered, he could feel his feet shivering, slowly loosing their energy, frost started to cover his body. He fought bravely just to continue walking in hopes of finding shelter._

 _Unfortunately, life wasn't so kind._

 _Eventually, his energy was gone, his feet finally accepting defeat, he fell into the snow covered ground with a harsh thud. As he waited for the inevitable, he started to hear faint sounds approaching him._

 _"Is this the end?" He thought to himself. "I'm such an idiot" He smiled before letting the darkness consume him._

* * *

"At that time, I thought I was done for. . . . But when I opened my eyes I was surprised to see her. Before I knew it I was lying next to a cozy fire covered in a warm blanket, I sure thought I was dreaming when I looked up and saw that I was lying on some pretty girls lap" He chuckled to himself.

Jeanne smiled, she could already guess who it was.

"It was almost unbelievable, here I thought I was going to die right there. And the next I open my eyes to find out I was rescued with what I thought was an angel. I can still remember the peaceful look on her face while she slept, right after saving me she fell asleep right away. And all I could think was, 'wow! i'm so blessed'. She eventually woke up and smiled at me, I could tell she was really happy I was alive, even though she didn't even know me. Before I could tell her thank you she gave me the one thing that I had been looking for so desperately it almost cost me my life" He ended with a smile.

Finishing of the ice cream he seemed to be in high spirits. But that was only for a brief moment, then his expression turned sad again.

"That day, I made a promise, to always be by herself and protect her. Pretty silly promise for a person whose name you didn't even know huh?"

Jeanne shook her head. "No, in fact I think its sweet."

"Sweet. . . " Val trailed off.

Jeanne couldn't stand to see her friend in this state anymore and decided it was high time something good happened.

She grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet, then she started pulling him towards the direction she wanted.

"Jeanne, what are you doing? More importantly, where are we going?" He asked trying to keep up with her.

 **"To see Cailin!"**


End file.
